Frosthardr
Frosthardr is an extreme black metal band that originated in January of 1997, as Matutinum, before changing their name to Frosthardr in March the same year. The band began out Ullensaker, Romerike out of Norway, Europe."Frosthardr". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. The band released two EPs, a demo, and a full-length, through two labels - Momentum Scandinavia and Nordic Mission Productions. History In January 1997, the band formed as Matutinum being formed by Daniel Ravn "Jokull" Furfold and "Dr. E" on Bass and Vocals/Guitars respectively. However, by March 1997, Jokull took over Guitars and Vocals, with Dr. E focusing primarily on Guitars and Backing Vocals. Around 2000, Bengt Olsson tried out with the band for a brief time, before departing to join Drottnar.Fufold, Ravn (July 6, 2019). "Personal Conversation with Ravn". Retrieved on July 29, 2019. By 2001, the band had gone through a lineup of 7 members,"Biography". Nascent Frost. Archived on July 9, 2001. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. Olsson included, when finally Pål "Savn" Dæhlen, formerly of Vaakevandring, joined the band as their Drummer.Sol (February 11, 2015). "7 Christian Black Metal Bands You Need To Hear - Part 2". Metal Injection. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. The band recorded their debut demo with this lineup, titled Necrodisaster."Frosthardr - Necrodisaster". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. In 2002, "Ozol" joined the band on Bass. Frosthardr performed their first real live performance at Askim Metal Night among with groups such as Drottnar, Mondo Revolver, Bleedience, and Questor. Later that summer they played at DP-Arts & Music festival in Blaker, Norway, alongside over 50 other groups and artists. With this new lineup, the band recorded their debut EP, Maktesløs, which was released through Endtime Productions and Momentum Scandinavia in 2004."Frosthardr - Makteslos". Discogs. Retrieved on July 29, 2019."Frosthardr Makteslos". Spirit of Metal. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. With comparisons to bands such as Satyricon and Kvist, the band began growing a wider fanbase.Franke, Stefan. "FROSTHARDR - Makteslos". Voices from the Darkside. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. The band would record and release a second EP, Varg, in 2007. Frosthardr also performed at Endtime Festival, alongside several other bands, including Pantokrator, Antestor, Exhale, Virgin Forest, Veni Domine, and Harmony."Christian Metal News from 2007 - Endtime Festival". Retrieved on July 29, 2019. The band was also featured in a documentary that year, titled Murder Music: A History of Black Metal."Murder Music - Black Metal". Shash Media & Rockworld TV. Archived May 27, 2008. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. Following the EP's release, the band embarked on a hiatus. In 2008, they were also featured in the documentary Light in Darkness - Nemesis Divinia, which featured unblack metal bands in the scene, including Crimson Moonlight and Admonish."New Black Metal Documentary In Production: 'Light In Darkness - Nemesis Divinia'". Blabbermouth.net. March 13, 2008. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. The band came up again in 2015, when it was announced the band would perform at Elements of Rock Festival.thrashboy (November 8, 2015). "'Frosthardr' to Play 'Elements of Rock' 2015". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. The band added on David "Djerv" Ryste on Vocals for their show, who was also a part of Arvinger.Sithis (April 19, 2003). "Frosthardr". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. At the show, the band released a pre-release copy of their upcoming full-length album, which was titled Elements Of Rock 2015 Limited Pre-release Edition."Frosthardr - Elements Of Rock 2015 Limited Pre-release Edition". Discogs. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. In 2018, the band released their debut self-titled full-length album, which came out through Nordic Mission Productions, with Larry Farkas of Vengeance Rising making a guest appearance.thrashboy (November 9, 2018). "Frosthardr's Long-Awaited Self-titled Full-Length Album Available for Pre-Orders". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. Members Current * Daniel Ravn "Jokull" Furfjold - Bass (1997), Vocals, Guitars (1997-present) * "Dr. E" - Guitars, Backing Vocals (1997-present), Vocals (1997) * Oddmund "Ozol" - Bass (2002-present) * Pål "Savn" Dæhlen - Drums (2001-present) Live * David "Djerv" Ryste - Vocals (2015-present) * Morten Sigmund "Sygmoon" Magerøy - Keyboards Former * Bengt Olsson - Guitars (2000) Discography Demo * Necrodisaster (2002) EPs * Maktesløs (2004) * Varg (2007) Singles * "Devastation" (2018)thrashboy (November 7, 2018). "Listen to the Brand New 'Frosthardr' Song 'Devastation', New Album Coming Next Month". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. Studio albums * Frosthardr (2018) Compilation appearances * Overcome Or Burn Forever In Hell/Arachnid Terror Sampler (2002)"Turn Or Burn: Tarantula Productions release compilation CD of extreme metal". Cross Rhythms. March 1, 2003. Retrieved on July 29, 2019. * Day of Metal 2007 (2007) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Momentum Scandinavia Bands Category:Endtime Productions Bands Category:Nordic Mission Productions artists